


Exes and ohh's

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: You should never talk about your exes….but Cristiano and Lionel do it anyway…





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Lionel/Cristiano fic. I fell in love with the idea of them being together, so I let my imagination run wild. Of course all lies! Don't sue me!

 

**Exes and Ohh's**

**You should never talk about your exes….but Cristiano and Lionel do it anyway…**

‘Leo….??!! Tell me about them……please’ Cristiano breathed out, still not recovered from the afterglow after their amazing lovemaking minutes before. Their bodies still covered in sweat, as they lay close to each other. Cristiano laid on his stomach, caressing Lionel’s chest as he watched him trying to catch his breath.

‘Cris…do you want to talk about this….right now?’ Lionel's voice was still raspy, exhausted as he was and already feeling sleepy like he always did right after sex.

‘Yes…..well I know all about Ney of course….and Kun…’

‘Cris, you worn me out……let me sleep!’

‘Were there more? Did they mean anything Leo?’ Cris babbled on, unable the hide his curiosity. Maybe Lionel was right and they shouldn’t do this right now but Cristiano couldn’t help himself, he needed to know, without fully understanding why this was so important to him. Cristiano usually wasn’t the jealous type and he certainly wasn’t questioning Lionel’s loyalty even though they never officially agreed that they were exclusive. But Cristiano wanted them to be and suddenly the thought Lionel sleeping with someone else was something Cristiano couldn’t comprehend, a sudden wave of anger and jealousy hit him. Cristiano realized he made a big mistake bringing this up. But now it was too late.

Lionel sighed, finally giving up on sleep and decided to give Cristiano exactly what he wanted.

‘Well, Pep was supposed to be a onetime thing….but things got…. complicated.’

‘OH MY GOD…..YOU FUCKED GUARDIOLA??! THAT’S JUST REALLY WRONG LEO!!!’ Cristiano almost jumped out of bed, fully aware that he overreacted but the shock in his voice was real.

‘Come on Cris! You wanted to know didn’t you? So stop it okay? Besides you’re the one to talk. Geri told me all about the team slut you were back in Manchester! Wayne…Ruud…Rio… Geri…and god knows who else… you were barely an adult back then! And don’t even get me started about the Real guys…Sergio…Ricky…James….Gareth I’m sure. Did they mean anything Cris? Or are you really just about spreading your legs to anyone?!?

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP LEO! They meant something okay!? Geri really liked me you know! Now he’s just too busy mocking me every fuckin’ chance he gets but in Manchester he was different okay?!'

‘Yeah I know he really liked you Cris! He liked you so much, he once called out your name when he and I were….let's say... intimate.’

‘YOU FUCKED GERI TOO??! OMG I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK, WE FUCKED THE SAME GUY LEO!!’

‘If you weren’t such a man whore, literally fucking or getting fucked by half the male football population then we wouldn’t be having this problem now would we Cristiano?!’ Lionel started to get really annoyed now. He knew this was not a good idea to begin with, but he never expected Cristiano to overreact like this, even knowing the drama queen Cristiano could be. But this was just ridiculous.

Cristiano however was lost in his desperation and disgust, a part was acting but part was also real as he was one step away from leaving.

‘Okay you called me a slut and a whore two times in five minutes I’m done with this, I’m leaving Leo!’

But before he could get out of bed, Lionel grabbed him by his arm. Holding him, eyes narrowing and forcing Cristiano back to bed.

‘You’re not going anywhere, you brought this on yourself Cris, this is exactly why people always say; don’t discuss you exes with your current lovers you know’. And before Cristiano could use that bratty mouth of his, Lionel already sealed his lips with his own. Slowly brushing his lips over Cristiano’s as he let out his tongue, licking a cross Cristiano’s lips, waiting for him to part them and answer the kiss properly. But Cristiano kept his mouth closed, denying Lionel access, like he was still protesting.

‘Come one babe…don’t be like this’ Lionel whispered, his lips still touched Cristiano’s as he spoke. And Lionel tried to kiss him again, this time with a lot more power, plunging his tongue in, not waiting but forcing Cristiano’s mouth to open. And finally Cristiano did and kissed Lionel back. Their kiss got real hot real fast and before he knew it, Cristiano was moaning softly, pressing his body tight against Lionel’s.

They lay like that a while, bodies pressed to one another, slowly grinding, and kissing deeply. When Cristiano finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless again just like they were after the sex earlier this evening.

‘But Leo…?’

A sigh. ‘Yes Cris’ Lionel prayed that Cristiano wasn’t going to start again.

‘When you named the ones that mattered to me…you forgot one’

‘Cris it’s okay….I don’t need to know about them…you’re….’

But Cristiano cut him off. ‘No shhhh let me say this…I meant you forgot to mention yourself Leo!’

‘This…you…me…it means something right? It means a lot to me and I want to ask…can we agree to just not…you know…fuck…of getting fucked by anyone else…for a while… till we figure this out…?’

‘Fucking or getting fucked by anyone else for a while?’ Are you serious Cris? That’s how you going to declare your undying love to me?!?’ But Lionel just smiled, totally getting where Cristiano was coming from and how hard it was for Cristiano to open up like this. And he decided a long time ago that the only one for him was Cristiano.

‘Leo! This is hard for me…thanks for making it even more awkward you asshole!’

Lionel smiled again and climbed on top of Cristiano. If Cristiano had any possibility of leaving earlier, it was definitely gone now as he was unable to move with Lionel on top of him. Even when Lionel was much smaller, he was strong and his grip on Cristiano was tight. He cupped Cristiano’s face with both his hands and made Cristiano look at him closely.

‘Cris you are amazing you know that? And I wouldn’t want to fuck or get fucked by anyone else as you put so delicately, my love. And now let’s just sleep. I will make you breakfast tomorrow okay?’

He kissed Cristiano on both cheeks and his mouth one more time and then he rolled over to his own side again. There was silence until Cristiano was the who one spoke.

‘Leo?’

‘Yes Cris?!’

‘I love you Leo. Good night’

‘I love you too Cris, sleep well baby’

And both of them fell asleep, with a big grin across their faces.

 

 


End file.
